I'm Different and I Like It
by The Joker's Pet
Summary: Its my eyes, they aren't normal, and I am feared because of them.
1. Chapter 1

H-hi...my name is Scarlett, but I like to be called Scar, I don't have a last name cause I have no family since they abandoned me when I was a newborn because of my eyes. My right eye is half purple and half green and a quarter black. My left eye is half blue and half red and a quarter yellow. each color represents a different person. Red is Rage, when I am angry he comes out and harms who I am angry at. Blue is Depression, When I get sad she comes out and cuts my skin. Purple is Insanity, she comes out when I cannot handle what's going on around me and kills everyone in sight, Green is Confidence, She comes out when I feel insecure. Black is Danger, when I feel threatened he comes out and helps me escape. Yellow is Dagger, he comes out when I feel suicidal and snaps me out of it these are all of my personalities but sometimes they also come out when they have had enough of being controlled in my mind, and I have a multiple personality disorder, to everyone I am a mystery and can't be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I rubbed my back,it had cuts from sleeping on the ground and I didn't know there was glass on the ground so um now I have pieces of the glass in my back...oh well, It's nothing I ain't used to, I stand up and stretch. This is the 20th time that I have escaped from the damned orphanage, I ain't proud of it but I don't want to be there anymore suffering from the beatings, 'father' raping me, them starving me when I 'do' something wrong. I sighed as yanked my hood up to hide my face, cause there's no doubt that the damned cops are going to be after me since every single time that I have escaped the orphanage calls 911 in a panic because I have *cough* ran way *cough* but its not true, I didn't run, I escaped cause my life depended on it they were going to kill me last night, I had overheard them talking saying that they had had enough of me hanging around wasting space.

I walked and walked, I wasn't stopping till I was out of this city and into Gotham, my aunt lives there. I had talked to her on the phone last week and she said that if I 'ran' to come to Gotham and go to her place cause she was going to place me under her care. I had just begun to cross the bridge that leads to Gotham when I heard police sirens behind me, but instead of freaking out like I had done in the past I decided to stay completely calm and continue walking. The police car drove past me in 5 seconds. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. then in 5 minutes I had finally entered Gotham and froze at what I was seeing, If Metropolis is the City of Dreams, then Gotham is the City of Nightmares cause this is one terrifying looking town. I started to walk once again and took out a piece of paper that i had written my aunt's address on. I swore angrily because I don't know anything about Gotham and I certainly don't even know where to find this place that my aunt lives at. I decided to wander around aimlessly, I froze when I heard explosions from behind far way. I hate bombs. I began to walk and then broke out into a run. I ran straight into something hard, but it wasn't a wall or anything like, that it was a person. I looked up and saw a man dressed in complete black with a mask on? He held out his hand to help me up and I gladly accepted his help.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked in a deep voice that sound as if he was masking his real voice which he was doing.

"I-I'm looking for my aunt's place but I don't know where anything in this town i-is" I stated quietly. Then the man grabbed the paper that had the address written on it looking at it he then nodded and grabbed my arm and led me to my aunt's house.

"thank you, um I don't know who you are..." i said absentminded.

"just call me batman" he answered. I turned around and knocked on my aunt's door. I turned around to thank batman once again and he wasn't there as if he had vanished into thin air. I heard the door behind me open and I turned around so quickly that I made myself dizzy.

"Scar?!" Aunt Harleen shrieked and then engulfed me into a bone crushing hug I smiled and hugged back. Then because of my weak, hunger induced state I became limp and fell to the ground, my head hit something hard and black dots began to take over my vision, I felt something wet and warm trickle down my forehead, it was blood. Aunt Harleen began to panic and start shaking screaming my name begging for me to wake up, that was the last thing I could hear before I slipped into unconsciousness.

-a few hours later-

I screamed and jolted awake gasping for breath.

"SCAR! I thought You were dead!" Harley screamed. I just gave her a look that said 'really? how stupid can you be?'

(the color of the text will be black unless one of scar's personalities takes over, right now Insanity is in control)

I began to laugh hysterically, and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up so her feet no longer touched the ground. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Now why on earth would I be dead, Harley? or should I call you Harlequin?"

Harley's eyes began to look lifeless and my grip tightened. _NO!_ I swore as I began to feel myself being drawn back into Scar's mind unwillingly.

I was now back in control and released Harley and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Harley, are you ok? I am so sorry, Insanity was in control, I wasn't the one who was choking you!" I screamed sobbing as Depression took over.

I instantly grabbed the knife that Scar had in her back pocket and dug the blade into my wrist and swiped it across my skin causing blood to burst from the wound and dribble down my pale skin. I moaned and disappeared back into Scar's mind.

I gasped when I saw the blood and then the pain hit me. I began to scream bloody murder. Harley grabbed my wrist and used a towel to apply pressure to the cut to stop the bleeding.

She looked into my eyes and said "You need help and I cant give it to you, I am sending You to Arkham Asylum whether you want to go or not."

My eyes darkened as I realized that she was just like everyone else. I stood up and looked down at her, my eyes showed no emotion, my eyes were cold.

"I guess I am a fool for thinking you ever cared about me at all!" Everybody screamed at Harley, who backed away scared, every color in my eyes were glowing, which is a very rare occasion because that means everybody agreed on the same thing. Harley is not a person to be trusted, therefore she must be eliminated!

A rainbow colored swords began to form in our hand. We began to walk towards Harley. our eyes cold and held no emotion.

"You know, Its not very wise to betray our trust Harley, or should I call you Harlequin?!" We screamed as we raised our perfectly colorful sword to decapitate her head. We sliced her head so quickly that she didn't even have a chance to scream for help. her head fell to the floor with a loud _THUD._

"OH HARLEQUIN, where are you?!" A man's eerie, creepy voice called from down stairs and then the man began to laugh hysterically. " Now why are you hiding from me, you knoooow that makes me very angry" the man said as he drawled out some words.

We walked down the stairs. "She isn't available right now"

"and why is that?" the man asked suspicious of us

"why don't you see for yourself?!" We said as we walked towards the front door not even looking at the creepy man. When he went up the stairs we opened the front door, we ran, it was on instinct.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out of the house as fast as I could, eventually I collapsed on the ground and scraping my arms and legs, hysterical laughter rising from my lips. I slowly stood up and still laughing, I stumbled to nowhere. Every single one of my separate personalities were trying to force their way into me, each one wanting to control my actions, I clutched at my hair with my bloody hands turning it into a sticky matted mess, looking wildly around at my surroundings I was vaguely aware I needed to get myself hidden from view of anyone that may come by. Stumbling into a dark alley I didn't even register my own blood pouring from the small wounds I had sustained.

When I was absolutely sure I was hidden from the rest of the world I let a giggle escape my lips, I covered them in horror a small amount of guilt creeping through my emotions, I had just murdered the only remaining member of family. All of this was overwhelmed with the rush of excitement that running through my veins, I bit my lip not letting another bark of laughter escape my lips. I lent against the cold damp wall of the ally and slid down the wall onto the filth covered ground, my eyebrows creased, surely by now the male I had passed should have called the police but I could hear no sirens near or far.

I realized with some dismay that I now had nowhere to go at all but I made a promise to myself in that second, the one place I wouldn't go back to was that orphanage. I clambered to my feet knowing that I needed to get as far away from the scene of the crime as humanly possible, I chose to walk further into the alley and see where it car out, I didn't want to go back onto the street knowing that under the street lamps the blood that covered me would be a beacon for police. At the end of the ally it turned into two paths one left one right neither looked particularly inviting but it was my only option.

So I chose left and turned and walked, someway down the path I passed two people sat on the floor, both obviously very reliant on drugs, they glanced at me as I passed but I doubted they would give me any trouble with how I looked at this moment in time. I strode away from them not giving them a second glance, finally reaching the end of the path it exited onto a street, it wasn't busy but I knew I had to quick and not draw any attention to myself.

I stepped out and walked as fast as humanly possible without drawing attention to myself, I made it into an alley between two shops. Sighing with a small amount of relief. Then so my journey continued, it was another hour or so before I finally came to a stop convinced I was far enough away from my so say home and far enough from the gruesome murder that I had just mercilessly committed. I had soon found myself beneath a railway bridge, there were a couple of people also sat here most in small groups huddled around their own small fires trying to keep out the cold, I pulled my clothes tighter around myself hugging them to me trying to keep inside what ever warmth I had left, and drifted into a very uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed in annoyance, 'Rage? Daggar? Insanity? and all of the other personalities? I kind of need your help!'

'yeah? do you need me to kill someone?' 'what is it?' 'what the fuck do you want?!'

'can you by any chance hook me up with a gun? I need it in order to get some money!'

Suddenly something started to glow in front of me and there was a gun, it was like the rainbow, so colorful.

"thanks guys!' I said thanking them. Then I began to walk down the street hiding my gun in my jacket, the gun was in safety mode, because it am not going to accidently shoot myself! I saw a gas station and headed to the door, opened it and headed inside with the door slamming behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

*Joker's Point Of View*

_Dee dum de dummm…_

I lightly hum, as I wait for my goons to pick me up. I look around Gotham. What a wonderful place of...chaos. I sigh, letting out a grunt in annoyance. _What was taking those idiots so long? _Continuing to study the area around me, I watch as large crowds of people go by, chit chatting on. Then my eyes catch a girl. A frail, yet familiar figure. Ah...anger and rage boiled up inside of me, as I realized it had been the bitch that killed my little Harley. "Scar.." I mutter under my breath, balling my fists. I see her with an odd look on her face, and notice she is heading to the bank. I see her walk inside, and soon after gunshots are heard.

"Oh..." I say letting out a soft giggle,as I begin to make my way to the same bank she was in. "This outta be fun..."


	6. Chapter 6

Scar's POV*

I smile at the people I just shot, well if they had just listened to me instead of fucking freaking out like the pansies that they truly are then this would not have to fucking happened. Oh well, they chose their downfall, I guess Karma's a bitch. I begin to cackle non-stop, then I abruptly stop and I growl at the person that is in the vault that has the cash that I need, "hurry the fuck up would ya?!" I scream taking my gun and shooting it up in the air causing the people around me to scream, "oh shut the fuck up, your all nothing but a bunch of fucking pansies!"

Then suddenly I hear non-stop laughter coming from the entrance of the bank. I slowly turn to the entrance of the bank and thats when I see him, the man from last night. My blood freezes and I choke on a gasp that threatens to escape from my mouth. He slowly begins to walk up to me with a knife in his hand. His dark, cold, anger filled eyes trained on me.

"You look nervous. Is it the scars?" He asks then grabs my face with his gloved hands and presses the knife to the left side of my mouth. "Want to know how I got them? Hmmm?" He growls. Suddenly I am no longer in control of my actions and I grab his wrist. My mind feels cold, dark, and most of all Insane~!

Then I began to giggle "oh, my little clown; YOU really _ SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT~!" _Then with a flick of my wrist there is a sickening _CRACK~!_

_My giggling became more mad, My eyes by now must be purple because, I am acting CRAZY~ _

_"y'see, my little clown, I don't like it when. people. touch. me. Very bad things tend to happen when people touch me, I had a mother once and you want to know what she did? hmmm? well, y'see she LEFT ME~! And at the time, I was just wittle ol' me, wrapped in a bundle of a blanket, I was to young to even know how to defend myself, buT, luckily for me a lil ol' lady found me and took me in! Oh but she was too clueless to even notice that I wasnt normal, that I wasn't like the other children, She was too DAFT! Then when I became older, do ya wanna know what I did? well, I KILLED HER, OH what a beautiful sight it was, the surprise look in her eyes, oh she never thought that ol' lil me can be so heartless to commit a murder, nor that I would ever KILL her, oh wow what a stupid lil idiot she was, I watched as the life drained from her eyes, the color and life fade from her face, I loved the feeling of her blood rushing through my fingers from the long, deep cut I made along her stomach , I gutted her, I watched a single tear trickle down her face as she took her last breath, and she asked me 'why?' well, she should have known better than to 'judge a book by its cover'~!"_

After I finished my lil story the man looked at me shocked then I could no longer contain the cackling that I have been holding in. The mans' face became contorted with rage and lunged at me, he LUNGED at me, and here I was thinking he was smart, I guess not~!

LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!~!


	7. Chapter 7

I giggled as he attempted to cut me with a slash of his knife but dodged it quite easily. Suddenly I feel myself become engulfed in uncontrollable Rage.

"you stupid fuck!' I screamed and lunged at the man causing us to crash to the floor and his knife to slid to the other side of the bank. I have my hands around his throat choking the life out of him, I looked into his eyes and saw fear. Smiling I say "y'know ya really should have just fucking minded your own fucking business, I am not the fucking type of girl that you should be fucking with and angering, I'm too much for anyone to fucking handle."

I watched as he fell unconscious. I grabbed my duffel bag that is filled with lots of money and run out of the bank smiling to myself. 'like Rage said, I'm not the type of girl that he should have been fucking with'

I sighed in guilt, but did he really have to choke him?

"yes, Scar, I fucking did have to!"

I yelped in pain from the pulsing pain in my head that Rage just caused. "now get fucking moving, you don't want to be fuckign caught by the fucking police!"

I whimpered as the pain got worse but did as Rage said and ran as fast and far as I could away from the bank that I had just robbed like my life depended on it. When I was very far away The pulsing pain immediately stopped and I sighed in relief.


End file.
